


The Lost Avenger: Bumper one shot  collection

by littlepixiewithapples



Series: The lost avenger files [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunts Alice & nat, Avengers Family, BAMF Women, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love & Friendship, Multi, Other, Sad, Slow burn for alice??, Why Did I Write This?, a bit of crack, all star avengers fun, crying lots of crying, fun uncle tony, lots of one shots, mentions of HYDRA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepixiewithapples/pseuds/littlepixiewithapples
Summary: One shots of the many many lives  and AUs of Alice west with a side of crack and oc fun!Suggestions and prompts warmly welcomed!Beta wanted/needed!.





	1. Au Evelyn west part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy these one shots! They will mostly be AU with some being Cannon to the  
> the lost avenger files. if you have a prompt please share and I Will try to write it if I think I can do a good job!  
> Advice/ reviews/ kudos are welcome!  
> Flames will cook me my dinner!
> 
> I have deleted the main story as I wasn't happy with it and I feel I can do A Lot better. It is being rewritten and will be posted as soon as I can write it. thank for your kudos and hope you enjoy this selection of one shots in the meantime.

_**Chapter 1 Evelyn west AU part 1** _

 

_**Alice adopts a child and introduces her after age of ultron.** _

 

Alice west smiled warmly at her small companion and Heart.  hree years ago she had adopted seven-year old Evelyn Christina Wilkinson-west, now a ten year old who loved tom and jerry kids,reading and mint chocolate chip ice-cream Alice and Evie celebrated with pizza and chocolate chip mint ice cream, On every anniversary they would eat pizza and ice cream, watch movies and invite Hannah Queen (Evelyns best friend) for a sleep over party. The weekend of the adoption anniversary or after.(depending if it fell on a weekend or not). Alice remembered the day she first met evelyn........  

_Evelyn ran across the street trying to catch her dog Pepsi ,a black dog with a massive white patch on his belly. Technically it was a stray dog but Evie feed it  food and gave it a nice place to sleep in the alley beside the orphanage, all cosy with a big box and some old newspapers. The young girl never saw the car coming. But a lady quickly pulled Evie out of the way. "What were you thinking running across the street like that do you have a death wish? why would you do something so reckless?" The lady exclaimed almost yelling._

_Evie just gaped mouth wide open. "Pepsi" answered the girl pointing to the dog. Who was sniffing the ladies leg. Alice frowned at the slobbering creature. "He's my best friend and family! Where he goes i go" answered Evie with a shrug. "My names Evelyn. What's your name?"  "Alice West, didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" Asked Alice. "No I don't have parents, I'm an orphan! said Evie harshly._

_Three days later Evelyn wilkinson had someone like an aunt, Alice west . Six weeks after that she was being fostered. She was enrolled in the local elementary school. Where she made one good friend in Hannah Queen and did after school art club. Nine months later she was Evelyn west and Pepsi was their pet._

Today was the day, Evelyn was going to meet all The Avengers including the newest three Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson and Vision and stay the whole weekend at avengers tower! After the big barton reveal as Alice called it, she decided to introduce Evie to the avengers. Evie was very excited and very nervous all at once. If only she could tell Hannah Queen about meeting the Avengers, Earths Mightest heroes! But she had to keep it a secret. One bright side she now had cousins, hopefully she would get on well with them, but she wouldn't meet the barton kids til next weekend as they all had the flu.

Evelyn had brought some movies  and games, man of steel, the first four Potter movies, the whole Batman trilogy  Cards, monopoly and the Game of life.  Alice had ordered Italian just as they got into the elevator with Alice. "Now don't be afraid Tony will be obnoxious, just don't take much notice and Steve will be quiet and extremely polite, Thor will be loud. Barton, Banner and Romanoff will be the only normal ones" said Alice gently to her daughter. "Hello Miss. west and welcome to avengers tower" said Jarvis. Evie gasped and beamed up at the ceiling. alice had told her all about jarvis. Evie thought the AI was "AweSome!!".

They entered the common living area. "Welcome young daughter of west!" Boomed Thor.  The rest welcomed her warmly and normally, except Bruce who kept his distance. Until she offered to shake his hand and gave him a large warm smile. "Hi uncle Bruce my names Evie".Everyone settled down to watch the movies and when the food arrived they all took a bit of each dish.

This became a monthly Family gathering  the only exception was if a mission came up, even the barton children joined in with the movies and games.  Evie smiled this was the life! Family, good food, ice-cream and movies, everything a girl could dream of!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azlan made a mistake now everyone will pay because he angered the wrong person, now every one he knows and loves, will be in danger! Can he save them and why is Hydra involved?  
> Features time jumps.

Chapter 2  
Azlan the Elder.

"The 10 Makluans entered the atmosphere of Ingis II and attempted to commit treason against us, breaking every agreement in our treaty with their race. This act is up forgivable and their will be no redemption of these barbaric acts of slaughter. We will be renegotiating the treaty with the Makluans. Do not fear my wise people we will get our compensation for this injustice And they WILL Pay!" The queen addressed her people with ice flaring from her nostrils the dragon emerald crown glittered in the golden sun.

The crowd cheered and yelled "long live the queen! Long live the monarchy!" One dragon shook his head his brothers and sister had died in the attack. Compensation would not fix that, the monarchy would never understand, they were protected because of their status. What did they care for the people they ruled over? Why should they living in the lap of luxury while their people, scientists, artists and merchants worked to provide it, Azlan was sick of it his sweet wife Pyra, should be the one draped in luxury. They both worked hard discovering and studying things about Terra, they were beautiful she said she hoped their son would visit after he married Zara an artist. She made amazingly life like sculptures that did one action exactly like its real life version. The Royal princess statue waves like her mother's, the Queens. 

Time jump........................

Azlan sobbed into his claws how could he have doomed his family. His sweet Prya was committing treason to save their last treasure, his granddaughter. His son would never know his baby girl, as he was fighting the army from Him. He never should have made that deal with that horrid Titian the bringer of death. Zara was expecting in two weeks and his son would probably die before he could meet her, his own daughter. He was an awful person!  
"The titan is coming" a solider had whispered before dieing. Azlan cursed he had angered Him. The last tragedy this big was when Makluans attacked 350 years ago.  
Zara hugged Azlan as he entered the ship. "You know earth so well, make sure you both live, for every one of us! Pyra handed him her journals. "Only two can go, it's safer that way, I love you forever" Azlan hugged his son Godrik. "Tell her about me, eh? He smiled sadly. "Tell her we love her and will forever and ever".  
The ship pulled away as the planet blew up killing everything he had lived for. Azlan sobbed quietly as to not upset Saskia. The young dragonet had just learned to read and write it had taken two years, she had learned it quicker than the average dragonet and was reading the tale the princess rose and the seven terrans. That was were they got the idea to hide on earth.  
Elder settled into the chair it would take awhile to get to Terra. He would tell saskia about his mistakes someday, when she was a fully grown dragon.

_______________________________________________

Azlan knew he would not make it to Terran, when they got caught in a meteor shower he curled around his granddaughter to protect her from most of the damage. She had asked for a travel potion, which helped her sleep. Saskia awoke when they passed earths yellow sun. They crashed into the earth.. They landed in an open field . Azlan hit his head on the steering handle. Lights flashed and flickered in the distance. Everything stood still. “My dear one, you must run…and never look back take my things with you.” She kissed his forehead and grabbed the two cloth bags.  
His vision faded to black.

______________________________________________________

He survived he woke every couple of years. Usually a prisoner was kept with him.Eventually he stopped questioning what was going on. They kept him pumped full of narcotic herbs and He had been kept in a box of some sort. Passed from country to country. They kept taking his essence for some reason.  
He heard voices in the distance. "Subject D11110 is prepped, Baron".

Then the pain started an everything started to fade..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Readers this is just a filler till my life goes back to normal. Had a bit of a crisis this week! So you know the drill........  
> please feel free to ask questions as it helps me be creative
> 
> 2 mar 18  
> Hey everyone if your reading this then thank you! I meant to update but unfortunately life got in the way. I ended up in hospital and had to have minor surgeries. So i have 4 chapters of th first story typed and i hope to post them when I have chap 5 typed.so keep a look out as i intend to add more oneshots and stories.   
> Xo  
> Kind regards.  
> Pix


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
  
**The Avengers attend the will reading of Alice Saskia west. This AU and Pietro is Alive.**

Pepper dropped the phone as she let out a choked sob on the tv Alice had been killed fighting Fin Fang Foom. "Miss Potts, I sense you are distressed, shall I get sir?" asked Friday. "No and turn off all media coverage and call down the avengers." Ordered Pepper composing her self two minutes later. The avengers had been all over since their separation during their battle.

Two hours later.......  
Steve, Bucky, Sam and Scott were down first, followed by Pietro and Wanda. They were instantly alerted that something was wrong by Peppers red eyes. Tony, Rhodes, Bruce, peter and Natasha arrived five minutes later. " I have news..... Alice has died." "What?" Asked Tony shaking his headin disbelief, "How does one kill a dragon?" "By being a dragon" replied a voice. It was Maria hill. "Fin Fang Foom dragon from a sister race to Saskia, he attacked her in China." "What was she doing in China?" Asked Steve frowning.   
"Following a lead" replied Pepper.  "She can't be dead" exclaimed Wanda. Pietro and Wanda saw Saskia as an older sister, both were orphans who lost their homes. Pietro wrapped an arm around her. 

  
Now five days after the funeral, pepper and the avengers sat in the office, with Saskia's solicitor M.N Mulching. "I'm very sorry for your loss" he said, "my father and grandfather also were her lawyers, she trusted us with a lot of her secrets".   
Matthew Mulching the 3rd knew Ms. West was a dragon. The secret had been kept by his father and grandfather. They always got a lot of good business from her. He gave them a minute before asking "shall I begin? Every one nodded. "First the letter"

My dearest family,  
if you are here listening to this, I have passed away. I learned to love in away I thought I forgot. You became my family. Tony, Thor and Steve you guys became my older brothers and for that I want to thank you very much. Clint, Bucky, Sam and Scott you are my pesky lovable adorkable younger brothers. Natasha you are the closet thing to a sister, I ever had. Wanda and Pietro you guys are the children I always dreamt of having, I am so proud to have known you, I will always love you in this life and the next.  
My life was dark and empty til I met you and for that I want to thank you for blessing my life.  
All my love,  
Alice Saskia West

  
I Alice Saskia West being of sound of mind and Essence hereby state this is my last will and testament.   
My 1940-1960s collection of films and motorcycles I leave to Steve rogers and James 'bucky' Barnes I know they will enjoy them and $450,000 each.  
My grandparents journals to Bruce Banner, in hope my culture will live on through your knowledge and $450,000.   
To scott Lang and Tony stark I leave my collection of vintage cars, all four of them are yours, I remembered you both admired them when you came to visit and $450,000 each.   
To vision, Wanda and Pietro I leave my collection of music from the early 1400s-2015 and $ 450,000 each.   
To Clint Barton and Natalia Romanoff I leave my houses in Spain, Hawaii, Finland and Texas in hope it provides safety when needed and $450,000 each.   
To Sam and James Rhodes I leave my houses in England, Boston, Japan and a beach house in Florida and $450,000.  
My dragon jewel set I leave to Virginia 'Pepper' potts as I know you will care for it greatly.  
To Thor Odinson I leave my collection of medieval armor and weapons, I hope you enjoy them and $12,000,000 for your Dr. Jane Fosters research.

To Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel Barton I leave $650,000 to be enjoyed between them, as thanks for listening to my ramblings  
To Cassidy Lang, I leave $650,000to enjoy by yourself or with future siblings.  
To The Avengers clean up fund I leave $22,000,000 as I have no doubt you'll need it and for that idea you had cap I leave $18,000,000 in hopes it will help it to succeed.   
I leave my sanctuary to all of you instructions how to make it yours is with Laura Barton.   
Peter Parker I met you briefly once I leave you $350,000 in hopes you will remain a bright light in the dark times to come.   
To Pepper Potts I leave my emerald dragon jewel set.   
It is my wish for you to enjoy these items how you wish.

The room was silent for a minute. Pepper sobbed into Tony's shoulder. Their wasn't a dry eye in the room. Steve and Tony shared a look it was time for the Avengers to reassemble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely AU. Repeat AU. Also I know nothing about wills or lawyers etc....  
> Flames will be used to bake a yummy chocolate cake!   
> Reviews/kudos will be warmly welcomed!   
> So I hope you enjoy this AU one shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone with a soulmate has words appear when their soulmate is born or have them when they are born , this spans across the universe.  
> Some Races with telepathic/empathic abilities can feel their soulmate if they try hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main fic is being re-edited before I can continue so for now please enjoy these one-shots.  
> This is inspired by ozhawk and lady winterlights soulmate fanfics, which You should all definitely read. I wanted to write a soulmate AU myself.  
> Here it is........

Chapter 4

Soul mate Au part 1

 

CA: Civil war did not happen, takes place after GOTG 2.  
Everyone with a soulmate has words appear when their soulmate is born or have them when they are born , this spans across the universe.  
Some Races with telepathic/empathic abilities can feel their soulmate if they try hard enough. 

 

It is supposed to be a universal truth that everyone had a soulmate. Alice had witnessed many many first words. Steve and Darcy, Bucky and Natasha with their platonic Sharon carter and her romantic Agent Prince. Over the centuries no one ever said her words albeit they were a bit odd. "It is you, I felt you since birth and I know your pain". Alice could safely rule out a lot of species including humans, Kree and Draconian. But at 1000 years old she wasn't sure if she wanted to meet the person who was born 22 earth years ago. 

The avengers and their soulmates were having dinner and everyone sat around the table, eating and talking in the Avengers community floor in the AV wing ,Alice loved these moments, family time she called it.  
Even if no one else aside from Darcy and Thor would admit they were a family. "Avengers a foreign air craft has entered the atmosphere" said Friday. "Thanks, Friday" said Alice shoving the last forkful into her mouth. "I'll go check it out"  
"We'll go to" said Bucky and Natasha. "I'm coming" said Sharon. 

The four arrived at the crash site in the middle of Central Park. A green woman was supporting a man who looked human. A green and red man, a raccoon, insect and tree emerged from the spacecraft. Alice and Sharon approached first, with Natasha and Bucky about two feet away. "I am Sharon carter, Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D, please identify yourselves and state your purpose here"  
"I am Gamora, we wish only for medical assistance and to visit Peters Home world" said the green woman. "I'm Sharon carter this is Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff and Alice West, she is literally a dragon" said Sharon pointing to Bucky and natasha first then Alice, the unspoken threat was there. The alien group told them about their adventures as 'the guardians of the galaxy' on their way to the Avengers HQ. 

The were met by the rest of the Avengers in the infirmary wing of the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D base. That's were the rest of the guardians of the galaxy introduced themselves; "I am Groot" said the tree. "Rocket" said the raccoon. "I am known as mantis" said the insect like humanoid. Peter Quill was placed in one of twenty rooms on the third floor reserved for powered people.  
"I'll show you were you are staying" said Sharon leading the group to wing G which was a spacious guest wing funded by stark industries it had ten suites with high security each suite had four bedrooms, a bathroom and a small living area with tea/coffee facilities. It was designed to be comfortable and safe for visiting politicians and media people, as well as guests of the Avengers. Sharon lead them to suite G9, it had slightly higher ceilings, than the other suites. 

Four days later, Alice entered the canteen the guardians including peter, were sitting while some Agents were trying to covertly ogle them, but failed. Alice joined them after grabbing two pizzas and a Caesar salad with a bottle of coke. She turned to two baby agents and channeled her inner Agent. "If you want ogle go to a zoo!" She said with a coldness to rival Romanoff and Barnes. "Sorry bout that" Alice said as the baby agents hurried to finish their lunch. "You think they would be better at not starring" Alice grumbled under her breath as she inhaled the pizzas, before starting the salad (Director Coulson insisted as part of the AVENGERS HEALTH AND SAFETY CAMPAIGN for schools as a project 'get healthy like a hero'). "Stupid salad" Alice sighed as she looked longingly at mantis's chips.  
"It is you, I felt you since birth and I know your pain" cried mantis. Alice froze those were her words!

Alice sighed as she ran from the canteen to her room. she locked the door of her bedroom. Mantis was her soulmate, she felt overwhelmed and afraid. She didn't mean to run. The poor girl had "stupid salad" for a soul mark, that was kind of cringeworthy. She slid down the door and sat their. What was she going to do? How could this situation ever get any better? Where was Natasha or Sharon when she needed them? Heck even Wanda or Darcy would be better than her internalised freak out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4 part 2.......  
> Please feel free to leave a review or kudos!

Chapter 4 Part 2  
Soulmate AU continued..........

Previously:  
Alice sighed as she ran from the canteen to her room and she locked the door of her bedroom. Mantis was her soulmate, she felt overwhelmed and afraid. She didn't mean to run. The poor girl had "stupid salad" for a soul mark, that was kind of cringeworthy. She slid down the door and sat their. What was she going to do? How could this situation ever get any better? Where was Natasha or Sharon when she needed them? Heck even Wanda or Darcy would be better than her internalized freak out!

 

______________________________________________________

Mantis had been very excited about coming to Terra and she had enjoyed the ride until they crashed. Meeting the Avengers had been nice and interesting. Peter had been injured, but, he recovered quite quickly and moved into G9 with them. Mantis walked into the canteen with Gamora and Peter leading, Rocket, Groot and Drax coming behind.  
Mantis asked for chips and a slice of pizza (peter insisted as he loaded his tray with lots of pizza and loads of chips. "COKE!" Yelled peter "I haven't had this in years!" Everyone in the canteen turned and stared, but mantis was oblivious to them. They sat down near a group of young agents. They all had blue badges, which meant field agents (Agent carter had explained the badges to them).

Mantis had picked at her pizza, she didn't like the pizza that much. But the chips were nice, they were made from a Terran vegetable. Her soul mark was a mystery. "Stupid salad" How could a salad be stupid? Was that an insult for someone on Terra similar to calling someone a limp noodle? Mantis did not know but, she hoped that it wasn't she had dreamed about having a soulmate since she was a small larvae. She had longed to meet them and share everything together. 

____________________________________________________

Mantis beamed at the dragon Avenger, who had a tray bigger than Drax as she gave out to the agents for staring. She couldn't help but watch with a strange fascination as the human looking dragon packed away two pizzas. She then picked up a bit of lettuce gave it a sniff of dislike and facing mantis said two words "Stupid Salad". Just as Alice turned to gobble a forkful of pasta. Mantis beamed at her. "It is you, I have felt you since birth and I know your pain". The dragon took one look at her before getting up and running away.

Mantis blinked back the tears as gamora comforted her by rubbing her back. "Why did she run?" Asked mantis. Drax had offered to hunt her down and mantis had said no. Peter offered to get Agent Sharon carter. "Maybe she doesn't want a soulmate" piped up Rocket. That single sentence seemed to break the dam and tears spilled silently down mantis face. Gamora lightly kicked Rocket and hissed "Not Helpful!" 

______________________________________________________

Alice had let Wanda and Sharon in when they eventually came. "You found your soulmate?"  
"Yes" Alice nodded, before explaining what happened in the canteen. She closed her eyes as she dragged her hands down her face. I knew we would meet but, after my 900th year I kinda lost hope and told myself I didn't need or want a soulmate, but mostly I'm shocked she's adorable and beautiful". Sharon giggled "you sound like Steve, when he freaked out about Darcy. "Look, why don't you invite her out for coffee or something and see from there, take it slow" added Wanda smiling at the woman who taught her, so much and helped her adjust to her new crazy life. After two glasses of wine, Sharon and Wanda left Alice to plan. 

The next day Alice ate breakfast in the canteen hoping to spot mantis, none of the guardians were there. She asked Friday if mantis was near. "Miss west She is with capd'n rogers in the gym."  
Alice was stopped by Sam on the way to the gym. "Hey I heard what happened" he said. "Everyone, has right?" Sighed Alice. Sam nodded "Look, if you want to talk I'm here."

______________________________________________________

Mantis was talking to Steve when Alice entered. "Hey, can we talk? Asked Alice  
"I would like that" nodded Mantis. "I'm sorry, I really really am, I just freaked out, I don't know why I guess I just didn't know how to cope" "It's okay, I understand... would you like to do.. a date?" Asked mantis. Alice smiled "Yes!" "W-what do people do when dating?asked mantis. "Well" smiled Alice with a twinkle in her eye, "they hold hands, do things together like go to dinner and see movies and sometimes they kiss" Mantis blushed a pale pink as Alice gently kissed her. "Just like that?" she whispered in wonder.


End file.
